The present invention relates to water irrigation apparatus, and particularly to mobile systems which include means for propelling the apparatus over the ground to be irrigated.
A number of different types of mobile water irrigation systems are known, including the center-pivot, linear and side-roll systems. Such systems include a water supply pipe divided into a plurality of sections each formed with a plurality of water outlets spaced along its length, and propelling means, such as wheels, provided for each section for propelling the respective section over the ground. Such apparatus may include a number of water supply pipe sections, each supported by wheels or towers, and the length of each section between the wheels or towers is typically from 40 to 120 feet. Obviously, it would be desirable to include many such sections in one apparatus, so that larger areas of water could be irrigated during each pass of the apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide water irrigation apparatus of the foregoing type provided with means enabling a large number of such sections to be included, thereby enabling larger areas of the ground to be irrigated with each pass of the apparatus.